Checkmate
by WizardingSchoolChampionship
Summary: This is a story about Albus and Severus arranging his will


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **The prompt: Writing a will**

 **The Theme: Good vs Evil**

* * *

Checkmate

The circular wood panelled office they sat in was stunning. It was a large room filled with many curiosities. There were many tables, and had instruments that were made of shiny silver, they made tinkling noises and some emitted little puffs of smoke. Around the room were magical artefacts; The Sword of Gryffindor and The Sorting Hat to nam two. Then there were pictures, the room was full of them; Headmasters and Headmistresses that had watched over Hogwarts in their own time. Usually, they would only be seen snoozing, but today they watched the two man sat at the large oak desk.

One of the men, of course, was Albus Dumbledore. He wore the most exuberant plum robes, the trim was decorated with a rather ostentatious silver motif, reams of fabric made the man look fuller, though the hands before him showed how withered he was. His right hand was black. Albus' eyes, however, were still alight as he sat on one side of his desk, a chessboard between him and the other wizard.

The other wizard of course was Severus Snape. He was a tall man he was almost exact the opposite of Albus; young, and dressed all in black. His sallow face was framed by his lacklustre, dank, greasy, dark, black hair. Where Albus seemed to take pride in his appearance, this man didn't seem to have considered even looking at his reflection. And were Albus was bright and there was a fire in his eyes, the younger man looked stressed, worried; it was as though he carried the weight of the world. The only similarity was the their noses.

Albus reached forward with his blackened hand, pushing his rook forward two spaces. Too anyone else the move might seem pointless, Severus was not anyone eyes and surveyed the board as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why did you call me here!" Severus asked quietly. "You always bug me about something Voldemort is up to."

Severus pursed his lips before there was a maybe the slightest flicker of a smirk. He looked up at his mentor, his boss and the man he had sworn allegiance too, as he pushed a pawn into a seemingly useless spot.

"I would like you to help me do my will, Severus." He replied in a steady tone. His eyes looked through his half-moon spectacles, scanning the board

Severus' controlled expression suddenly changed to one of contemt. His body stiffens where he sits, and his arms immediately crossed, closing himself off from the man before him.

"So you haven't got the ridiculous notion out of your brain then?"

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron shouted, "What homework could we possibly have? Lessons only starting back up tomorrow."

"Some of us like to be prepared, Ronald!," she retorted haughtily.

"Some people need to take a break, Hermione," Harry butted in. "That isn't even one of our textbooks!" He accused.

"I know, I'm doing some studying for the O.W.L's. You two should start preparing, it will make next year much less stressful you know."

"You're studying for next year!" Ron exclaimed, "are you mental? You need to learn to have a laugh, Hermione!"

"You know it's the only way" Albus replied "besides, you told me you made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa; it would seem like a done deal to me."

Albus spoke as if the request were something inane, unimportant, inconsequential. He didn't look at Severus, the man that he had asked to murder him. He seemed not to consider the consequences for his spy. After all, Albus was the only one that genuinely knew Snape's loyalties, and in ending his life, when this war was over, Snape would get a one way ticket to Azkaban.

"I would gladly break this vow, Albus. If you can find another way," Severus' voice was low and controlled. Only Albus understood the hidden depths, the intensity that Severus felt.

"I know Severus, but there is no other way.

"Do you want me to notarise it too? Fancy that, the murder helping with the will, and getting nothing out of it." He said, his dry humour coming through.

"There are a number of items that need to be secured, and if the Minister refuses to hand them over, there are a few items you shall have to deliver personally," Albus replied.

"I presume to your little darlings?" Severus smiled.

"Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley," Albus continued. "I need Harry to receive the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch game."

Albus then moved his bishop a few spaces, removing Severus' kingside rook from the board. Severus didn't hide the sneer as he examined the bored more carefully.

"It's deathly important to feed Potter's ego?"

"I don't think he has much of an ego?" Albus responded his tone still as gentle as ever.

"He should have an ego, he was the best seeker this school had ever seen," Severus smiled.

"I wonder that too, Severus," Albus looked up at Severus and smiled serenely. "Miss Granger must receive my personal copy of; 'The Tales of Beedle of the Bard,' -"

"-And what possible significance could that have? Are you planning on using the mystical power of fairy tales to beat The Dark Lord?" Severus smiled openly, as he moved his Knight, taking the offending Bishop of the board.

"It is imperative that they receive these objects, I ask you to question me, Severus."

"Of course, I completely trust you, and I shouldn't know what they are."

"You know I trust you with my life, Severus."

"I would be honoured to do as you ask," he said. Severus' eyes were focused on the man in front of him, watching his every move. Albus' hand would hover over one piece and then as his mind changed, move to hover over another. "You really should move, we have been playing this game for weeks, it's about time you lost. Otherwise, I will hand you the game out of sheer boredom."

"You are an honourable man, Severus."

Severus looked at Albus.

"You may not have started out that way, but you are now. Where you not in such a precarious position, you are someone I would share most of my plans with." Albus replied. It seemed like it was supposed to be a compliment, though maybe Severus felt it was lacking.

"Most? Wow, you know how to make someone feel their worth."

"Indeed, Headmaster," Severus responded. "And what about the Weasley brat? I wonder if he will be leaving him a dose your good sense? It's most certainly needed."

"No, Mr Weasley will receive my put-outer."

"Your what?" he asked, one eyebrow raised quirkily. There was no other outward sign of his confusion; he was the epitom of controll.

"It is a device of my own making I fear that Ronald Weasley will need it," Albus grinned.

"Okay, I shall pretend this makes sense, do you wish for me to write this up?"

"There is more, this one I know they will not allow to be handed over. But it must be in the will, Severus," Albus demanded. "It is the Sword of Gryffindor - it must go to Harry."

"Well, it seems like the first useful thing to bequeath the boy, though it is not yours to give," Severus reminded the man. "I will do everything to get it to Harry, I just want him to be safe. I may have bullied him, but deepdown I care for him deeply."

"Indeed, but you should put it in the will anyway, and when you take over my place, ensure that the Sword of Gryffindor is hidden."

"Do we have a replica? I believe we will need one."

"I have already found someone who will be replicating it, it must be as close to perfect as we can manage, I believe Tom will want the Sword of Gryffindor for his own."

Severus nodded, watching as the Albus moved his rook to one side, seemingly blocking an attack from Severus.

"How will I get the items to Potter - he willn't trust me," Severus explained.

"You are cunning, Severus. Use that," Albus smiled

Severus moved his pawn through Albus defences, reaching the opposite end of the board.

"King me," Severus frowned for the first time. It wasn't a friendly Frown - it was a competitive frown. The smile said that he was going to win.

"When did you do that!?" Albus asked, bemused. This was an expression that was so rarely seen gracing the aged wizard's features.

"While you umm and ahh about your real life chess pieces I have been using all my strategic prowess to beat you. Now. King me," Severus grinned with jubilee.

They continued playing as Severus and Albus hammered out the details of his last will and testament. It was drafted and completed long before Severus finally managed to restrain his exultation and finally say the words he truly enjoyed saying to Albus;

"Checkmate,"


End file.
